This invention generally relates to headlamp adjusters, and more specifically relates to a 180-degree headlamp adjuster which is relatively simple and inexpensive, and includes few parts.
Modern day headlamps for vehicles are engineered and designed to be aerodynamically efficient. In this regard, the headlamps are designed as sealed assemblies wherein the portion of the headlamp approximate the outer surface of the automobile is relatively stationary, and is aerodynamic. A headlamp assembly normally includes: a fixed housing, to which an outer headlamp lens is affixed; a movable reflector, which is mounted within the fixed housing; and a stationary headlamp bulb, which is positioned within the movable reflector. Typically, the movable reflector is mounted to the housing by a number of universal or ball-type pivots which are stationary, or fixed, on the housing. A first pivot point and adjuster mechanism or headlamp adjuster is generally disposed vertical of the fixed pivot, and a second pivot point and adjuster mechanism or headlamp adjuster is generally disposed horizontal of the fixed pivot. As such, the adjuster mechanisms or headlamp adjusters can be adjusted to pivot the movable reflector about the fixed pivot in the vertical and horizontal planes to change the position of the headlamp reflector and aim the headlamp beam.
The first and second pivot points, normally termed the vertical pivot and the horizontal pivot, are typically provided by mechanical adjuster mechanisms or headlamp adjusters which effect movement of the reflector in the horizontal and vertical planes. These adjuster mechanisms normally employ an adjuster screw, or other similar component, to effect linear movement. The adjuster mechanisms are typically mounted to the housing of the headlamp assembly and are typically operatively connected to the movable reflector by ball and socket type pivots, or the like, such that linear movement of the adjuster screw produces pivoting of the removable reflector in the horizontal and vertical planes. In this manner, the adjuster mechanisms can be used to adjust the aim of automobile headlamp beams. While the connection between the end of the adjusting screw and the movable component is a ball-and-socket connection to permit the components to pivot freely in the intended vertical or horizontal plane, the ball portion on the end of the screw normally employs a form of interconnection, such as diametrically-spaced xe2x80x9cearsxe2x80x9d, which preclude rotation of the adjustment screw and allow only linear movement thereof.
Due to crowded engine compartments and the advantage of providing that a headlamp adjuster can be serviced (i.e., adjusted easily), a need arose for a 180-degree adjuster which provides that a headlamp can be adjusted from the front of a vehicle. Generally, such 180-degree adjusters have been cable driven or dual-geared mechanisms, and have been both complicated and expensive.
A general object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a 180-degree headlamp adjuster which is relatively simple and inexpensive, and includes few parts.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing object, an embodiment of the present invention provides a headlamp adjuster configured for engagement with a reflector of a headlamp assembly. The headlamp adjuster includes a U-shaped structure which is engaged with a screw and which is engageable with the reflector. The screw is prevented from translating substantially upon rotation, but the headlamp adjuster is configured such that rotation of the screw causes the U-shaped structure to translate thereby moving the reflector. The screw includes an externally threaded shaft portion which is threadably engaged with an internally threaded bore in the U-shaped structure. The U-shaped structure may be a single piece which is engaged with the screw and is engageable with the reflector, or may include a U-shaped member which is engaged with the screw and with a slide member, where the slide member is engageable with the reflector.